They were the first
by Elizabeth4
Summary: Max reflects on Michael and Maria (This is a bit spolied)


Title: They were the first  
Rating: Pg-13 to maybe R I don't know!  
Author: Elizabeth  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!!!  
Summary: Max reflects on Michael and Maria  
  
They were the first ya know, Michael and Maria the first to do anything, that made me mad but yet happy and sometimes sad. See they were the first to get mad at each other. They would yell at each other over everything, where this was suppose to go, what was suppose to happen, they were in each other's way, why they were annoying . . .I think you get the picture. I mean god we all wish we had ear plugs cause the two wouldn't shut up. None of the rest of us fought. Just the two of them. This didn't make me happy or mad. It was just irritating, at some times pretty damn funny.  
  
They were also the first to kiss, no one was there when it happened but we were told. She said that she was talking and the next thing she knew he had turned her around and his mouth was on hers. When we asked why she didn't stop him she just shrug's and says "I don't know". He said that he was just trying to calm her down that she was freaking out and that was the only thing that came to mind. We told him that he could have just covered her mouth with his hand or something, he would just shrug and say "It was the only thing I could think of." Of course it was. See what made me mad about this is that he was the one who told us not to get involved and here he was kissing her.  
  
They were the first to make out. Poor Liz got to see it happen, I think it scarred her for life. She said it was during the heat wave when it first happened, her and Maria were closing us the Crashdown and she went into the back for something to drink. She heard a noise about five minutes later and when she looked through the back she saw the last thing she thought she would. Michael had Maria pinned up against the counter, Maria had her legs totally wrapped around Michael's waist and their lips were all over each other. Next she saw Michael pick Maria up and put her on the floor, than put himself on top of her. At this point Liz said that she couldn't watch so she ran upstairs to her room. Through out the heatwave the two made out everywhere and anywhere they could. That made me mad because I couldn't do what I wanted to but Michael could.  
  
They were the first to break up too. This was also during the heatwave, Michael did it. He broke it off with Maria at the rave, later that night when I saw him I saw the emotions in his eyes about what he did. I saw the regret for breaking up with her, I saw the anger at himself for hurting her, I saw the sadness when he saw that he couldn't touch her again. Liz said Maria cried for a week straight after that. This made me sad.  
  
They were the first to get back together. After the summer when we found out about our destiny's they got back together. Maria called Michael all summer and he would never return her calls it made me mad that he would do that. Courtney came along and tried to get Michael, Maria told me she found Michael and Courtney in Courtney's apartment. Courtney was only wearing a towel, again I felt anger, I thought that Michael wanted Maria not Courtney. I found my answer when all the humans except Maria, Liz, Kyle and the sheriff disappeared. When we realized that the humans were all gone than Maria and Liz ran into the Crashdown I saw again I saw relief and happiness in Michael's eyes. For the rest of the day I could see Michael watching Maria like she would just disappear in front of him, even when he was taking care of Courtney when she was dieing Michael would turn ever so often to make sure Maria was still there. When I came back from looking for Isabel when she walked off Michael and Courtney were in the back of the UFO museum. I was talking to them when we heard Maria scream, horror masked Michael's face as he jumped up to see what was wrong. Nothing was, I don't know what would have happened if something was. During Christmas Michael went through a lot of trouble looking for a present for someone he said he didn't want or need and was very happy when she loved what she got him. When they came back from their trip to Arizona they were together again, kissing and holding each other. This made me happy because they were happy but it made me sad because I couldn't be with the one I loved.  
  
They were the first ones to have sex. It happened when we turned down our chance to go home. Liz and me got back together, Isabel went on a trip to California to rest and Tess did go back to our home planet. Liz and me decided that we would take it slow, one night we wanted to go see a movie and thought Michael and Maria would want to go with us. I called Michael's apartment and got a busy signal, next I tried Maria's but no one was home. I tried Michael's again and got the same result, so I told Liz that I would get Michael so we could find Maria. I got to his apartment and unlocked the door with my powers, his phone was off the hook this is when I got scared. I looked to find his bedroom door shut all the way, he never shut his bedroom door. I opened it to find Michael sleeping on his back with Maria lying with her head on his chest, she was face down. I could tell that they were both naked and right away knew what had happened and knew that a movie was not what they really had in mind. I watched them for a second, Maria was wrapped up in Michael's arms protectively and they both had the same expression on their face that I couldn't place. Later I realized that they look meant that they were truly in love and at peace. This made me happy.  
  
They were the first to get married. This surprised everyone, it happened three years after high school. Michael asked Maria and she said yes. Six months later I was standing at the altar with Michael watching Maria come down the aisle. I wanted this more than anything in the world with Liz but we were wanting until after collage. The two had a very happy marriage, they didn't fight all that much anymore. They lived in a nice house with nice cars and nice clothes. They were rich Maria turned out to be an Interior designer, she owned her own business and everything. Michael became a very famous artist, people from around the world wanted his work and paid big bucks for it too. Again this made me happy.  
  
They were the first to have kids. They had twins a boy and a girl, only one year after they were married. The boy has Michael's hair and Maria's eyes, his name is Craig Michael Gurien. The girl has Maria's hair and Michael's eye's, her name is Summer Elizabeth Gurien. Liz and Maria promised each other they would name one of their children after one another. Both kids had a mix of their parent's personality's, which created very interesting household. This made me happy that they were happy but sad because I had yet to have it.  
  
And lastly Michael and Maria were the first to leave. They were on their way home from their 25-year wedding anniversary and a drunk driver hit them. The doctors said that they both died pretty fast probably didn't even know what was going on. The men who where there getting Michael and Maria out of the car said that they were holding hands, both already dead. Craig and Summer were both more than upset but were happy that their parents died together because they knew that if they didn't have one another that it would kill them inside. This made me sad that I lost them, that their children lost them. But it made me smile because I knew that Michael and Maria had lived a life that they never knew could exist for them.   
  
See they were always first.   
  
  



End file.
